1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the area of musical drumhead construction and, more particularly, to a musical drumhead having a means to discharge a pleasing aromatic vapor when struck and made to vibrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Musical drumheads of all sizes and shapes and constructed of a variety of materials, including natural skins and synthetics, are well-known in the prior art. Also well-known in the prior art are musical drumheads that are combined with a variety of articles in order to vary the tone or sounds emanating from the instrument, or other kinds of materials that, when combined with the drumhead, produce a pleasing appearance, such as, for example, designs containing a variety of colors and geometric shapes. Musical drumheads also come in various thicknesses and, in certain instances, may even contain an opening for air to pass through to alter the sound of the drum.
Unknown in the prior art, though, is the use of any type of means for discharging an aromatic vapor in combination with the play of a musical drumhead. Specifically, conspicuously absent in the prior art are musical drumheads that contain some sort of device which, when attached to either the top or the bottom surface of a drumhead, serves to discharge an aromatic vapor when the drumhead is struck by any type of hard object, such as, for example, a drumstick. More specifically, the vibrations in the membrane caused by the striking of the head with a hard object first excites the air above and below the drumhead membrane and around the device itself. Then, the excited air forces the aromatic vapors in all directions An example of this device is a felt pad impregnated with an aromatic liquid and surrounded by aromatic vapors produced by the liquid in the pad.
The present invention is a improvement over the prior art in that it employs a means attached to a musical drumhead for discharging a pleasing aromatic vapor including, in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a musical drumhead with a plurality of vent holes through which the aromatic vapors are discharged into the air forced there by excited air produced by the vibrations that result when the drumhead membrane is struck.